


Give it a shot

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Gabriel is a hero, Love Confession, M/M, Minor Destiel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam needs to stop thinking about dean, Singing, gabriel is alive, mention of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: AU Where Gabriel is an undead hero and Sam needs to finally decide what he really wants.





	Give it a shot

It was a year after Gabriel came back from dead of course Dean still wasn't happy about trickster's sudden reincarnation. As moment of a big surprise and shock passed, life was back to normal. Me, my brother and his angel were haunting and archangel was disappearing from time to time. But that day was different. We just came back to the bunker after pretty hard case of a possession. Dean decided to take a shower, Cas went out for some groceries and I just grabbed a beer from fridge and sat on a chair that was nearest to the table. I took a sip and suddenly heard like something hit the front doors. After putting a bottle down and opening a doors a small figure with wings fall into my arms. I closed them and recognized that this wasn't just an angel. It was Gabriel. All covered in blood.   
-What happened?!-I asked with a strange feeling of wanting to kill anyone who did this to him.   
After I helped him sit on a chair he looked at me smiling.  
-I found Lucifer.- he whispered with a low voice.- He's now dead.  
-What the hell are you talking about?-I kneeled before him and looked at his covered in wounds face.  
-I was tracking him since I got back.- he weakly explained.- I finally killed him.  
-And why for the God's sake you didn't tell us that you're going to confront a satan himself after he killed you year ago?   
-I...I didn't want you to get hurt..  
-That's dumb. And why aren't you healing?  
-I use...used too much of my mojo on him... I'm too weak.  
-Okay, come on..- I helped him to get up and moved him to a couch.-Take off your shirt and sit.   
He did what I said as I grabbed first ad kit. He hissed when I started to clean the cuts.  
-Shhh... it's okay.. - I whispered.  
I bandaged his chest and a cut on his forehead and cheek.-Should I take care of your wings too?  
-You see them?- he looked surprised.  
-Yeah...-I said slowly.-Is that bad?  
-Not bad but you're not supposed see them.  
-Maybe it's because all of those wounds.  
-Maybe you're right...   
Our conversation was cut by an awkward silence and me staring at the gold feathers.  
-You can touch them.- I heard in my hypnosis.  
-What?- I asked getting back to earth.  
-Touch them kiddo.- he smiled.  
I slowly reached out and softly buried my hand in a wing feeling Gabriel shivered under my touch.  
-Wow..- I breathed out in a heat of a moment.  
-Cool right?- he laughed.  
-Yea. I mean..- I backed my hand in embarrassment of my reaction.  
-It's okay. I know they can make a good first impression.-he smiled.  
I took a gaze and started cleaning them but as I touched a cut archangel groaned in pain.  
-I'm sorry do you want me to stop?- I asked in fear.  
-No.. they're just very sensitive. Keep going.  
-Are you sure?  
-Yes. I trust you.- he smiled and I can't help from doing the same.   
As I cleaned left one I did the same with right going from the end to the place where they were attached to skin. When I end this side I looked up to say something and found out my face was inches away from his. My heart stopped as I catch his sight so now we were staring at each other in total silence. I looked at his lips as he looked at mine.  
-Can.. can you turn?- I whispered breaking it.-I want to...   
He cut me by placing a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt him kissing me again but this time he started to slowly moving his lips. Before I could think I did the same. "No. I can't. It's not okay." I broke the kiss.  
-What happened?-he asked.  
-I... I'm sorry I can't...- I stood.  
He did the same but with groan from pain.  
-Why?  
I looked at him.  
-I just can't.... this isn't right... you're the archangel... I.. Dean won't like it...   
-So what? It doesn't matter..  
-But Dean..  
-Stop thinking what he wants and start to think what you want.  
-But...  
-What do you want Sam?   
Before I could answer Cas appeared in a room followed by my brother.   
-Brother.- Castiel said in surprise.- What happened?  
-I went for a haunt and got a little bit hurt and Sam was just helping me.  
-He killed Lucifer.- I added.  
-You did what?- Dean looked at him.  
-You heard. Now I want to get some sleep if you let me.  
-Angels don't sleep.-my brother pointed out.  
-I can if I want to.  
-You can sleep in my room.- I offered.   
He went upstairs without any word.  
-What's with his wings?- Castiel asked.- They are visible.  
-I don't know.- I said.- I think it's because of the injuries.   
-Whatever. Who wants to go for a beer?- Dean asked.  
-I do.- Cas agreed.  
-I'm fine. I'm gonna finish the one I opened before.   
-As you wish.   
When they were gone I took my guitar, sat on a stairs and started singing:  
Tommy's got his six string in hock   
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk so tough, it's tough.   
Gina dreams of running away   
When she cries in the night   
Tommy whispers "baby it's okay, someday" .  
We've got to hold on to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference if we'll make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot for love  
We'll give it a shot  
Oh, we're half way there  
Oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear  
Oh, livin' on a prayer, livin' on a prayer."  
After I finished I heard a footsteps.  
-You're a good singer.-Gabriel said.  
-I wake you up? I'm so sorry.-I looked at him.  
-No you didn't. In fact hearing you singing is relaxing.- he sat next to me. - Can you play something more?   
-Sure...- I said in surprise.  
"There was a time,  
I used to look into my father's eyes.  
In a happy home  
I was a king, I had a golden throne.  
Those days are gone,   
now the memories are on the wall.  
I still hear the sounds from the places that   
I was born.  
Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said:  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now.""  
As I ended I felt his head on my shoulder.   
-You know which song is my favorite?- he asked and without waiting for an answer he sang.-Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? I traveled the world and a seven seas. Everybody is looking for something. Some of them wants to use you. Some of them wants to get used by you. Some of them wants to abuse you. Some of them wants to be abused.   
-I like it too.- I smiled to myself as I putted the guitar away.   
-Do you know what you want?- he asked suddenly.   
-Yes.. I think I do.- I rested my head on his and took his hand entwining our fingers.  
-I'm glad kiddo.  
-How do you feel?   
-I think I healed.   
-That's good...  
We were sitting there for a rest of the evening deciding to go upstairs a minute before Dean and Cas were back. Without thinking we went to the same room and Gabriel sat on a bed where I lay down. He took a guitar.   
-You were singing to me whole time so now it's my turn.  
I smiled and closed my eyes.  
"I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving I need it now  
When I'm without you, I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees  
I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, oh baby  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste  
Your sugar yes please  
Would you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here 'cause I need  
Little love a little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar yes please  
Would you come and put it down on me."  
In the middle of his song I made my way to him and cut his voice by kissing his lips. He hummed putting guitar away and wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer. After that he broke the kiss and pushed all of his weight on me which made me lay on my back as he climbed over.  
-What in heaven are you doing?- I whispered looking at him and smiling.   
-What do you think?- he smiled back as I felt his hands under my shirt.  
I shivered under his cold touch.  
-They gonna hear us Gabe...-I said but did nothing to stop him.   
-So what? You deserve something good kiddo. Besides I think they're doing the same.- he whispered laughing and kissed me again.  
I pulled him even closer as he took off my shirt and I took off his. I felt his kisses on my abs as he removed my jeans and boxers.   
-Fuck, Gabe...- I hissed when I felt his mouth on my crotch.   
My hand clenched on his hair while he was giving me a blowjob of a lifetime.   
-Wow...-I breathed out .- That was amazing...  
He came back to my eye level to kiss me.  
-We're not finishing yet.- he smiled.  
With a snap of his fingers he removed the rest of his clothes.   
-Now..-he whispered into my ear.- You're going to fuck me.. of course I'm not gonna make you do the whole job.- he smiled as he sat on my penis without a warning I gasped.  
-So you wanna play that way.- I said changing our positions. Now he was under me with his wings spread on a bed.-Fair enough.   
I kissed him as I moved.   
-Shit...- He sighed.  
-What was that? I can't hear you..- I whispered into his ear.   
When I moved again I touched his wing with one hand and his cock with the other.   
-Fuck! Sam!- he moaned. Or should I say screamed.- They definitely heard us.- he said when I went down to kiss him.  
-No. They definitely heard you.- I smiled kissing him again.

Next morning

I woke up even more tired then I was yesterday. I looked at the other side of the bed to find an empty space and a smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. I putted on my jeans and went downstairs.  
-Good morning sunshine.- Gabriel greeted when I came in.   
He was wearing my shirt from yesterday.   
-Nice dress.-I laughed coming closer to kiss him on the lips while he was placing pancakes on a plate.   
-Shut up...  
That was when we got interrupted by my brother who came into a kitchen wearing... a trench coat??  
-Hi sleeping beauty.- archangel laughed.   
-Shut up.-Dean looked at him.-Is he wearing your shirt...? Please don't tell me you...  
-But I can't.- I said.- As I can see we were not the only ones.   
When I said it Cas appeared in a kitchen also with messy hair, only in jeans.   
-Hi babe.- he greeted kissing Dean on a cheek.  
-Ekhem.- I was trying to hold a laugh.  
-Oh, sorry guys.- he suddenly turned red.- Wait..- he looked at his brother.-Is this Sam's shirt?  
-Yes it is.- Gabriel laughed.- So are you a thing now?  
-Apparently yes.-angel answer.- And you?  
-Same.- I said.  
-So Dean-o, I'm banging your brother.- archangel said.  
-Wait, what?- I asked surprised.  
-Oh come on Sammy. We both know that was an exception..- he smiled at me.  
-You asshole.  
-You love that asshole.   
-Yes I do..- I said before he kissed me.  
-So what?- Dean suddenly spoke.- I'm banging yours.  
-Dean?- Cas also looked surprised.  
-Cassie, I love you to death but we both know I'm right.  
-Okay, you are...- he sighed.  
-So who wants pancakes?- Gabriel asked.  
-I think everyone.- I laughed.  
And that was when we were finally happy.


End file.
